A Prankster or a Bookworm?
by puma007
Summary: Voldemort never excisted, Peter got killed in the marauders and Lily's seventh year. Harry isn't famous, nor is the girl mentioned in the full summary inside.... How will they live with James and Lily alive, and Sirius and Remus living with them...


A/N : Hello there. I dont know what to say. I am proud to present you the Marauders map... no i'm kidding. This is: A prankster or a bookworm. So, now I'll just start with the usual stuff, okay?

PS: One warning for Peter-lovers. Are there Peter lovers anyways? Well if there are you are evil then! Anyway Peter is, well... killed...not really nice or well peacefully...but... he deserves it...sorry! (not)

Complete Summary: How about this:

Voldemort never excisted (so Harry isn't famous for that nor is that girl, later mentioned), Peter Pettigrew is killed in his seventh year by the Whomping Willow (I always imagine that will happen while Remus is transforming, hèhè), Lily and James are married two years after graduating, James and Sirius are becoming Aurors, Remus doesn't know what to do yet, but that will change soon, Lily is busy with Harry and a girl. Harry isn't an only child, he has a sister and they are twins! The girls name is Jamie (it's a name for both sexes, my niece's name is Jamie). She looks like Lily, but her eyes are like James and her hair is blond with a red glance (Yes, just like harry looks like James, except for the eyes and nose and James hair is a little messier, I know). The way they act and behave is different now Lily and James are alive, but you will read about it of course in the story. Interested? Read it then...

BTW: The first chapters are about what happened since the marauders and Lily's seventh year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character only Jamie is mine, like the other made-up persons in the story.

>...> animagus/animal talking

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1 : Where it begins**

"Where is Prongs," Sirius moaned. Peter was about to answer that he was standing behind him, but was cut of by Sirius screaming: "PRONGS! PRONGSIE! JAMES... JAMESIEBOY! JAY-JAY...J.P...DEER JAMES! JAMESIEPOOH" He screamed and continued for a while. Suddenly...

"PRO- OUGH -ngs! Hey why did you do that?" He asked James who was standing behind him for a while now.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you were screaming my name for like half an hour, while I'm standing behind you for a while now!" James said looking at him with an raised eyebrow. Then he smacked Sirius on the head again. "And that is for calling me Prongsie, Jamesieboy and Jamsiepooh! You know I hate that! Now what's wrong?" he asked mocking-nice.

"Well, if you look out of the win-" Sirius started, but james cut him off. "Look Sirius, we don't have time for that, we have to go to Moony ok." James whispered even when the last person who was in the commonroom went up to bed 5 minutes ago after looking at Sirius like he was crazy, well, crazier than he already was.

"Guys," said a squeaking sound behind them. They looked around and saw it was Peter. "I don't know if it's a good idea to go tonight, I have a bad feeling."

"Oh no, what would we do, James?" Sirius asked fake-worried.

"I don't know, Sirius." James said in the same voice, "Shall we stay home tonight, because Peter's feeling bad?"

Sirius and James looked at each other for a second and they both said at the same time, while shaking their heads: "Naah!". And they burst out laughing.

"Well, eh, are we, ehm, are going then, now?" Peter said.

"How sorry I am to say this, but he is right Mr. Prongs." Sirius said.

"I completyly agree Mr. Padfoot" James said. "I'll get my invisibilitycloak and the Map, then we go." And he walked to their dormitory. He looked out the window and wondered what would happen tonight. He took his cloak and the Map out of his trunk and walked downstairs where Sirius Peter were waiting. They put the cloak around them and Sirius opened the Map.

They got out without getting caught (A/N: well what do you expect with an invisibilitycloak!) and they went to the whomping willow, Peter transformed in a rat and walked forward to push on the button, when suddenly a branch came swieping down. Peters eyes went very wide, and so did Sirius and James's eyes.

"PE-" James started to scream. The branch was already down on Peter and the rat got slammed in the ground, while his eyes were bulging out.

"-ter". James finished. " Well, he said he had a bad feeling. No wait, that didn't just happen right? Siri, tell me he's not dead, please!".

"I-I-I ca- can't Prongs, I just can't. He's dead, I guess. Come let's take a closer look and at least he pushed the button before he died." Sirius said.

"Yes, you go look if he's dead." James said.

"Ye-, nooo! You go!"

"You"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

(after five minutes)

"N-, wait, what about Remus, he's waiting for all of us." James said

"O yeah right, well I will go to Moony and tell him what happened, okay. You check on Peter."

"Why can't I go tell Moony?"

"Because I'm faster, smaller, prettier, nicer, more charming and se-"

"Sirius we have a serious, shut up, problem here, remember!"

"O right, well anyways I'll go to Moony" and he run of to the shrieking shack.

"O great, now I can look for a dead rat! Why is, I mean, well I think, _was_ he being so stupid and didn't he run away! Stupid dead rat! Well first let me look if he's really dead." And James walked to Wormtail, who was transformed back after he was hit.

"IIIEEEUW! His eyes are still bulging out! And his nose is broken, it looks like snivellus nose now, or no like that Micheal Jackson figure, wait Snivellus looks like Jackson, haha, Snivellus Jackson, haha, wait no not funny! At least not now. Concentrate. Peter? Petie? Wormtail? Answer me stupid rat! Oh right, he's dead, well he is not answering me. And why am I talking to myself out loud!"

"Prongs! Transform yourself, Moony is coming." He heard Sirius yelling. James turned into a stag and waited for his two best friends.

>Guys, I just checked, Peter is really dead!> Prongs said.

>Oh my shooooeeeeee!> Moony howled. (A/N: I know, sorry, I really love Moony! He's soooo sweet, but this just popped into my head)

>I know, Moony, I know, my shoe's gone too!> Padfoot said.

>No you poodle! He means, well that it's not good, like you would say: "oh merlin" or something like that> Prongs explained.

>Oh, okay, but what do we do we do we do we do w->

>You are hanging on those words for almost a week, Padfoot. So or stop saying we do or ask the countercurse to McGonagall... McGonagall! We are so dead!>

>First, yes I'll ask the countercurse. Second, What asbout Dumbledore when he finds out about us? Third, what are we going to do about Peter?>

>Sirius is right, Prongs. You two have to go to Dumbledore and explain it all. I can't go, as you know.>

>But Moony, Dumbledore will know about this all then, remember it was supposed to be a secret!> Padfoot said.

>Yeah well, look what happened with our secret now!>

>Yeah, well, Peter was being stupid like always! And what will happen when they know! What if they expell us? Or send you to azkaban, because we did this for, with much love off course, I mean if they send you to Azkaban I'm coming with you and Prongs is coming to and then we will escape together!>

>That's true Moony, we're staying with you forever and help you always> Prongs said.

>Thanks guys, I really appreciate that, and maybe you can tell Dumbledore and McGonagall that you went looking for Peter, 'cause you said something harsh to him and he run away. So you went out and you found him right here, and then you just say you guess he was hit by the Whomping Willow, because of his face> Moony suggested.

>Wow Moony, You really are the smart one!>

>Like we didn't know that yet Padfoot!> Prongs said smacking Sirius head. >But anyways we need to go tell Dumbledore, it will be okay Moony, go back to the shrieking shack and we will see you tomorrow>

>Yeah see you tomorrow, Moony> Padfoot said.

>Bye guys take good care of what you're saying, okay? And remember your story. One wrong word and they'll know. Tell everyone the same thing. If they ask you two about it in a few months you have to say exactly the same. Moony said and he walked back to the shrieking shack.>

>Come on, Pad, let's change back before someone sees us>. and he changed back, while padfoot did the same.

"So Sirius, you are our drama-king, what's our story?" James asked.

"I have a story, but I'll tell it at Dumbledore's office. I will tell it all, and you are just to upset, because you lost a friend, so you can't talk. I am near tears, so when I finished the story and they ask to many questions I'll just burst out crying. I know, James, we don't cry, but know we lost a 'friend' because of a stupid tree, okay. Just nod your head when it's necessary, or when I look at you, okay?" Sirius explained.

"That's okay, but only if your story is thrustworthy, and they don't get suspicious. But on the other side, I thrust you, with you worldwide imagenation thing, and because you always tell some fake-things, like they are true."

Thank you, Jamie, I'm really glad you thrust me at the end." Sirius said sarcastic.

"No thanks, Siri, but let's go. Are my eyes a little red? Because it has to look real. Or do I just sit, and look distraught, like I don't know what to do anymore?"

"Yeah that's a good idea, just stare at one point, nod once in a while, and look like you don't know what to do anymore. I will cry at the end when they ask to many questions, but I can fake-cry really good. Girls always fall for that one, crying 'cause some little bird has died or something." Sirius ended while looking proud of himself.

"O...kay then, let's go" James said walking away, while Sirius tried to catch up with him.

* * *

**In front of Dumbledore's office**

"Do you know his password? Because he said he changed it last week. And the last time we were here was last week." Sirius whispered.

"No last time I was with you, I haven't been here this week. We just have to try some... weird things, candy mostly, or something that has to do with us, remember, last time it was: 'Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, in my office this instant.' Like McGonagall yelled at us a few months ago... and a few weeks ago... and last week... and a few days ago... and I thought she said it today too." James whispered back.

"Well let's try some... things. Eehhm, ah, **'What did you do this time, Potter!'** Sirius tried.

James looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "Lily yelled this at you last week... actually every week... anyways," he quickly moved on explaining after the look James gave him. "Dumbledore found this really amusing"

"Oh... okay, well it's not right, because it won't open yet. Maybe 'Sugar Quills'." Nothing happened.  
-"Never eat raspberries" Nothing happened.  
-"Your fly's open, Snape"  
-"Lemon Drops"

"What did you say to Sniv last week, Padfoot, when you were disguised like Dumbledore, eeehm... was it 'Severus, I'm your father.' ?. Suddenly the gargoyles jumped aside and after looking at each other, they knocked on the door.

* * *

**In Dumbledore's office**

"Come in, Messrs. Potter and Black. With what can I help you at this our?" Dumbledore asked with his twinkle when they sat down, James already looking 'distraught' and staring at the fireplace, not really looking at it, his lip trembling a little.

"Sir, it's a long, but short story." Sirius said with a little broken voice.

"Well, tell me, you can tell me everything you want" Dumbledore said now looking worried from James to Sirius and back. "What happened? James, are you allright?"

"Well sir, I don't think James is up to talking at the moment." Sirius said, while Jame shook his head a little, looking a little green. 'think about something dirrty, Snape's hair, iieuw.' James thought, feeling a little sick now, thinking about Snape's hair'Wow, James is doing a good job, how did he get a green face?' Sirius thought

"You can tell me everything too, you know" McGonagall said. "I am the head of your house and you can trust me.

"I don't really know where to start."

"The beginning should be fine." Dumbledore said seriously, without his twinkle.

"It all started in the common room, Remus was leaving, to visit his sick mother, as you know. When he left, Peter, James and I went to our dorm and after a few minutes we got in a little fight. I don't even know why it started, but it was me and James against Peter and suddenly the subject was our mothers. Well, I didn't really cared what he would say about my mother, so he started about James's mother. I can't handle it very well when they say something about James's mother, because she always helps me and she's nice and sort of cares about me.(And it's a good feeling, somebody caring about you) That's what she always says, at least." James nodded numbly, looking more green. (Snape's hair, Snape's hair, Snape's hair, Sna-)

"There were some harsh words, about being fat, or ugly, or a whore, doing pedophillia and child-abuses, that's not even true, Mrs. Potter would never hit James or me. Nor would she touch us like that. We did call his mother fat and ugly, but that was it. We were just to shocked that Peter, our Peter would say such a thing. Suddenly he run to the door opened it and stormed away." Sirius said looking 'worried' to James, who was nodding a little.

After a few moments of silence  
"Please, Sirius, would you continue?" McGonagall asked looking shocked by what Sirius told them.

"Yeah, yeah, where was I?" he asked.

"Running away" James answered shortly with a hoarse voice, before looking at the fireplace again, looking really miserable. (Snape's hair, Snape's hair, Snape's hair, Snape's ha-)

"Right," Sirius said. (How is he doing this, it looks so real) "After an hour or so, Peter was still gone, so we decided to look for him. We searched trough the whole school, we even went in the dungeons, wich Peter really dislikes. But we couldn't find Peter anywhere... anywhere inside at least." Sirius told, falling in silence once more.

"Do you want us to go looking for Peter?" Dumbledore interrupted the silence. Why was James so distraught, he never acts like this. And Sirius is never near tears. Not even when his favorite uncle, who went to the light side too, died. Well a little maybe, but not as much as now. What happened? McGonagall was asking herself the same questions. Why and What?

James shook his head, while Sirius started to talk again. "We went outside, looking on the grounds, at Hagrids. Peter always loved to drink a cup of tea with Hagrid. When we saw he wasn't there we looked further. He wasn't at the green houses, nor at the other side of Hogwarts. We looked near the Whomping Willow, even when we know that not many people dared to go near the Willow, and Peter surely wasn't one of them. But we didn't know for sure, Maybe he did went near the tree, thinking we wouldn't look for him there. We searched every bush and other tree, even tough Peter couldn't climb in trees. We were really close to the Whomping willow, when suddenly James stapped on... well... something. We heard a few snapping sounds. We looked around and saw a body lying behind a bush we hadn't searched yet. He wasn't big. He was small, but a little fat. We saw his face. Slammed with a branch of a tree in the mid of his face. His eyes were bulging out and looked scared." Sirius said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Who was it, Sirius, who?" McGonagall asked.

"It was Peter, Madam, our Peter. He is dead. Our little Petie." Sirius answered sniffing. ('puppy dog')

McGonagall looked shocked and burst out crying. It was a good excuse to spill tears, all night a little fly was itching in her eye Now it was gone, Yeah! Dumbledore was shocked too, Peter Pettigrew was dead. Hit by the whomping willow. A painfull death. And all of his lemon Drops were eaten. He needed to buy some new one.

"Sirius, what, how, where did it happen?" He asked.

"Out-, out-, outside sir. I can show you if you want." He said a tear falling down his cheek.('sweet little puppy doggie dog')

"Yes sir, we will bring you to Peter." James said, still with a hoarse voice, with tearfull eyes. ('Snape's hair, ow sick, make it stop, please, Snape's hair')

"Are you okay, both of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think we are going to be fine, but how do we tell Remus, or Peter's mom? Let's go to his body first." Sirius said with a broken voice. And they all stood up and left to Peters body.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Review! If I'm going to fast, or you don't get it tell me, and I'll go slower. If you have questions, ask me, and I'll explain it in my A/N. Review! Review! Review! Review! 

(PS: I know, Micheal Jackson's nose doesn't excist yet in the marauders time, but in this fanfiction it does okay!)


End file.
